


A luck charm and a little bird.

by Mycat_isEVIL



Series: Luck Charms, Clocks and Roses. [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY), Wings, emotional help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycat_isEVIL/pseuds/Mycat_isEVIL
Summary: As requested here you go! Clover and Ruby's story, this is a prequel to little bird.Beacon has fallen as Ruby and her circle arrive at Atlas they take on missions. Meeting a luck charm who could change your life.Trust is difficult....what happens when the person you love has been ordered to arrest you?
Relationships: Clover Ebi/Ruby Rose, Ozpin/Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Series: Luck Charms, Clocks and Roses. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Pleasure to meet you.

Keeping her weapon hoisted and her knees bent, silver scanning the streets of Mantle.  _ How unprotected is Mantle!?  _ The rose didn’t expect to have to deal with grimm, what was the General doing…? Taking a few steps forward only to hear her teammates protest then thud to the ground. Feeling a sturdy wire wrap around her wrists, forcing them behind her, her legs giving way as she fell into the road. The lamp disconnecting from her belt and falling next to her. Feet came into her view as she heard multiple voices, looking up at the person in front of her, blue eyes watching silver. “Get me two airships. We have some people to deal with.” The male watched her as he picked up the lamp, fear and regret crashed like a sea through her. “Oi, I’m a professional huntsman. I’m a friend of the General’s!” Hearing her uncle yell at the man next to her only for him to ‘tskk’ and ignore him.

Being pulled up by the wrists and walked towards the airships. “Put those ones in that one. I’ll take the one with the lamp.” Qrow restrained against the atlesian guards, not wanting Ruby to be separated from the group. Stepping up into the seats as the blue eyed man redid her handcuffs so they rested in her lap. “Is there a reason I was separated?” Her question was met with a smile as the guards closed the doors ready to take off. “Aren’t you supposed to be quiet if you're handcuffed?” The warrior stared at him, her brows furrowed. “You didn’t answer my question.” He chuckled, she was stubborn and wanted answers first. “I’ll answer your question if you tell me who you are, little red. I’m Clover Ebi. ” Ruby guessed he didn’t know Torchwick used to call her that...but if telling him who she was got her answers she’d do it.

“I’m Ruby Rose. I’m 18 and a huntress.” Once again he chuckled, taking out his scroll and bringing up her file. “By the looks of it you’re not a huntress. You’re a huntress in training. Hmm..past affiliation, Beacon….current affiliation, unknown. Status..unknown. So basically you’re a runoff Beacon survivor and people don’t know if you’re dead or alive.” She didn’t know her file was that old. “Ok. Now I answered your question. Clover. Answer mine. Why was I separated from my group?” Her voice was stern now, not the plea to let them go but now a woman who looks like she’d kill him. “You had the lamp. And your eyes. They're silver. That's a ra- “ His answer had been cut off. “My eyes are a rare trait I know. Got them from my mother.” She rolled her eyes as she answered. “I still think you shouldn’t be this talkative when you’re the one in custody.” The warrior attempted to kick him, failing as he pushed her leg away with his own. “Don’t try anything.” Ruby gave up, resting her back against the seats as her wings ached to be released, watching his blue eyes as his watched her silver ones. “How do you know about silver eyes..” Her voice was still stern, like steel, touching it would cause you finger to bleed. The good luck charm didn’t have time to answer, the airship had landed…..at the school?

Standing up after Clover as he rejoined her with the friends and family. Qrow glaring at him as he ushered Ruby over to him. Taking the left side of the group keeping an eye on all of them as well as listening to Ruby’s and whoever she was talking to conversation. “Why’d he take you to a separate airship!?” His voice was low and stern sounding. “I had the lamp and i’m guessing he knows about silver eyes.” Hearing the man next to Ruby huff made the luck charm smile. Her time here was going to be eventful.


	2. That's an order.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally someone convinces her....or really orders her.

Ironwood had Clover working through files, it was late, he didn’t expect anyone else to be awake. “These nightmares are becoming too much..” Looking up at the voices direction to see the familiar woman in a red cloak. Squinting in the low light he had…..there were two mounds on her back? He couldn’t confirm it was her….grabbing his Atlas handcuffs and throwing them in the direction of the voice. “OH COME ON!” Turning on the lights to see her on the floor, handcuffed, with black wings. “Do you arrest everything you see?” Laughing a little as he uncuffed her and offered the bird a hand. Taking his act of kindness as Clover pulled her up. “So you’re a faunus?” His eyes scanned over her wings, seeing scabs, matts and patches covered in dried blood. He guessed she didn’t take care of them. “You could say that.”  _ Faunus wasn’t on her file. It said human.  _ Dusting herself off as Clover’s hand stroked her right wing, her body became stiff…. _ It’s been a long time since someone touched them…..  _ “They're so soft….” Clover continued to brush his knuckles through her feathers, he bumped over matts and dried blood multiple times. “Do you even look after these?” She looked down, her shoulders never becoming loose. “Does it matter?” The luck charm frowned, it did matter...to him at least. “Of course it does! You’re a huntress who can fly with wings and with her semblance.” She just huffed, his lamp illuminating her eyes, creating a warmer silver. She slumped against a wall, her arms crossed and wings relaxed, pressing an arm above her head as he looked down at her. “Tomorrow night. Library. I am cleaning your wings and fixing them into a better shape. This is not negotiable, that’s an order.” This was the first time he’d heard his voice that stern, sure she’d heard him give orders since he was a higher up to her but not that voice.

Honestly she never really listened to rules, Ozpin could prove that, the amount of times she’d broken the rules and he just brushed it off and smiled...it never even went on her file. Ozpin meant a lot to her, helped her keep watch after they left Mistral, quite a few times she fell asleep on his shoulder….but he most likely didn’t see her as anything more than a friend. 

“Fine. Don’t give me orders like this again. I’m not a part of anything given by Ironwood.” She left him,wings sinking into her back until she looked human again. With that Clover knew she was more than interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short...but I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Just talking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning wings and a small peck.

A warm lantern washed over Ruby’s wings, water dripped from the rag as it absorbed the blood from her wings. “Raise your left wing.” Clover's voice was soft, trying not to press too hard incase there were any open wounds. The texture of her wings were soft on the inside of her wing but harder on the outside. His hand bumped over something, hearing the woman in front of him ‘tssk’ he guessed it wasn’t good. “What is that?” Before he could answer he was already pushing feathers out of the way. “Got attacked a few weeks back. Didn’t have the time to clean it.” The wound looked like a scratch from a weapon…. _ Yang did say they had a fight in Mistral with the headmaster there. _ “Didn’t have the time or didn’t have the effort?” He continued to dab the graze until it was clean enough to seal with a patch. Using tape wasn’t the best idea on feathers but it was one of the best ways to keep it from getting worse. “...I…..I didn’t have the effort. Never have…..I..I don’t like them.” Ruby’s head had rested in her arms, she was a ball. A wing rested against her back while the other in Clover's grasp. 

He didn’t expect her to open up. Clover released her wing, letting it rest against her back like her other one. “Hey...sit next to me..” Pulling herself up and gently sitting down, her eyes avoiding his, not even a side glance. “Why hate something so beautiful?” The black beauties of her wings wrapped around her, much like a cocoon. “Being a faunus isn’t fun, I have….strange abilities to do with my feathers.” Before she could reply her hands reached a wing, plucking out a feather that wasn’t important. “Here...hold this.” Pulling his hands from his lap and rested them, placing her hands under his. Closing her eyes as Ruby took a deep breath. Moving the feather so it floated in front of his face, caressing his cheeks and nose until it finally rested back in his hands. “I don’t do that often.” Clover’s eyes became softer, placing her feather in his breast pocket. Placing his hand on her cheek, silver still avoiding blue.

“Ruby, your wings aren’t a burden….I think we should make this a regular meet up….so I can look after your wings….yeah..” The bird giggled at his embarrassment, her laugh caused him to remove his hand from her cheek. “Uhh...thank you...for cleaning my wings….Qrow’s been nagging me for ages...Yang tries but she's too rough with the brush and….not many of the other’s know….but it’s nice that someone else can deal with my stubbornness.” He smiled, happy that she was opening up. “Does Ozpin know?”  _ Of course he doesn’t.  _ “No,like my file says. I’m human not a faunus…….” She stood up, picking a book from the table nearby, leaning down and kissing the luck charms cheek. “Goodnight Clover..” Walking away awkwardly as she left the library. 

_ That was unexpected…..her lips are warm….wait… _

  
  


_.I still have her feather... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit longer...but tis developing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't going to be a series but now it is. I hope you enjoy these two and at the very end there will be some clockrose! Plus throughout mentions of clockrose. I know it's quite short from what I normally write so sorry about that but still hope it's good.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
